


For Survival

by Brightsong



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Blue is a mother hen, Disabled dinos, Fix-It, Gen, Loss of Limbs, Owen loves his girls he'd never leave them, Prosthetic Limbs, Raptor Squad, Raptor prosthetics, They're all alive, no dead raptors here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightsong/pseuds/Brightsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Owen leaves, Blue finds her sisters in not so great condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blue stared sadly as her alpha turned and left, most likely to take care of the packmates he had adopted in the past days, leaving her alone.

She walked slowly down the road, her claws making a soft click-clack against the pavement as she went. Her family was gone. She let out a sad and mournful chirp, she was not at all expecting the reply.

Blue's head shot up, swiveling to look towards a building to her left, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh permeating her nostrils. She charged forwards, letting out short clicking noises, there was no reply to these. 

She pushed her way into the charred building, making out louder clicking noises. A low whine was her reply. Blue pushed her way through the rubble towards the smell of burnt flesh, the sight before her eliciting her own whine. Echo lay there, pitifully trying to push herself up, her skin blackened and peeling off in places. Blue quickly moved forwards, making soft rumbling noises as she nuzzled her sister's face comfortingly, Echo stopped struggling at the touch.

Blue lowered herself to the ground as she continued to comfort her sister, she needed to move her somewhere safe. She nuzzled her sister one last time, before gently pushing herself under her, Echo making soft whining noises as her charred body was moved.

The walk to find a suitable place to hide her sister was awkward, the weight of her on her back nearly making her fall many times, but Blue carried on, knowing she had to do this to assure her safety.

She eventually found a decent sized room with shirts littering the floor. She quickly and carefully pushed them together into a makeshift nest before gently lowering Echo off of her back. She gave her sister a comforting nuzzle before standing, she knew she needed to find food and water for her. Food would be easy enough, there were pteradons littering the street, but she had no way to transport water to her sister.

She made her way through the streets hurriedly, still wary of the white giant that had rampaged through, even though she had watched the water monster eat it. There was nothing bad about caution.

Blue stumbled forwards as she heard a raptor bark, one that had clearly not come from Echo. She had been so distracted she had forgotten about her other sister! She hurried towards the noise, finding Delta strewn onto a patio table.

Delta let out a happy chirp as Blue came forwards, snuffling at her sister and checking her wounds, which for the most part were superficial, other than her leg, which sat at an angle no leg ever should. She quickly hopped up onto the table, shimmying her way under her sister and lifting her, much in the same way she had done with Echo.

When she made it back to the makeshift nest, Delta let out a chirp at the sight of Echo, wiggling off Blue's back so she could nuzzle her. Echo, in pain and tired, only let a few happy clicks in response.

Blue let out a sharp bark, telling her sisters to stay put before she spun, jumping out of the building to try and find a way to transport water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue hunts for water

Blue slowly and quietly made her way down the street, snuffling at kiosks and buildings in her desperate search for water. She had been searching for a nearly an hour now, and had no luck so far.

She padded around the back of a restaurant, the smell of rotting food overpowering her senses, but then she saw it, a tap! She had seen Owen use these to wash his hands after feeding them. She ran up to it, nudging it with her about to no avail. She made a frustrated noise and began clawing at it, this time, the tap turned and water began trickling out. Blue let out a pleased shriek at her discovery, but she still had no way to transport it.

She searched around the alley, upturning garbages and spilling rotting food everywhere before finally finding a decent sized bucket, which she was able to pick up thanks to the handle. Although it sat awkwardly and uncomfortably in-between her teeth, she did not mind, as she needed it to help her sisters.

She filled the bucket carefully, her snout getting splashed with the cool water as she did so. After it was filled, she clawed at the tap till it turned off, mostly mimicking how Owen had used it. She picked the bucket up and set off again.

The walk back to the nest was longer than the walk there, as Blue walked slower than she needed to, not wanting to spill a single drop of the precious water she carried.

When she returned, Delta greeted her with a happy bark, and she rumbled in return, setting the bucket down gently in front Echo.

Echo wearily raised her head, placing it gently on the edge of the bucket, before she began to lap it up, make a soft purring noise in thanks as she finished. She gently removed her head, and allowed Delta her fill.

After Delta had finished, Blue gently lay between them, careful not to rub against Echo or bump Delta's leg. She knew she would need her strength, as she would need to hunt tomorrow, the pteradons that littered the street had gone rank. Knowing that, she slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the comforting sounds of her sister's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately the first few chapters are going to be rather short, when we start to get to the bulk of the story they'll get longer!


End file.
